


A Post-Halloween Party Treat

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: And yes I am posting it way too early lol, Bluepulse, Costumes, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirty!Bart, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oneshot, Party, Protective!Jaime, Speedbuggy, Superpowers, This fic is as trashy as I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Bart and Jaime host their first Halloween Party together in their relatively new place together.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	A Post-Halloween Party Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theshapeoflove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshapeoflove/gifts).



> As mentioned in the tags, this fic is honestly as trashy as I am lol.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to @TheShapeOfLove (also known as @poepoe-thebunny on Tumblr). Thanks for our Bluepulse chats! I'm looking forward to your headcanons and future works! :)
> 
> I am sorry it took me so long to write! I am so really sorry to those who have been waiting longer and are still waiting for their gifts! With what little time I do have available, I can only write what I'm in the mood for. Halloween right around the corner really helped with this one. So yeah, sorry to those who are still waiting for gifts! I haven't forgotten about y'all!

It was all coming together. The finishing touches remained tucked away in reusable plastic bags in the boot. The only occupant of the car shoved the door open and hopped out. Jaime sighed as he walked alongside the vehicle towards the back. 

Truth be told, he was still feeling irritated over an argument he had gotten into with Khaji Da over the practicality of bulk purchases. He was trying his best to forget how many people had stared at him as he hissed over his shoulder in the grocery store. 

As he reached for the button tucked underneath the boot to pop it open, a gust of wind rocked the car slightly.

“Babe! You’re back!”

Jaime only had time to smile before the inevitable hug engulfed him, which he happily melted into. He was already starting to forget about the embarrassing scene in aisle nine.

Exhaling over Bart’s back, Jaime informed him, “I missed you  _ Amorcito _ .”

“Missed you too!” he leaned back up out of the embrace with pressing concern in his eyes, “Did you get the candy?”

“Si.”

“The Chicken Whizees?”

“Si.”

“The booze?”

His smile had grown with each time he had answered. And this time was no different, “Si.”

“Crash!” he turned and beamed as he surveyed all of the bags in the boot, “You’re amazing babe!”

“I know.” The praise over his errand-running aside, Jaime knew he still had one more thing on his to-do list. “How about a kiss for all my troubles?”

“ _ Hm… _ ” he settled his hands on his hips and looked to the sky thoughtfully, “I guess I could?”

Jaime rolled his eyes and wrapped a hand around Bart’s waist before instantly spooning him forward until their lips met. It was a quick kiss because they were outside in public and were always weary of PDA. When the taller of the two pulled away, he decided to get a move on.

“Alright, let’s carry these groceries inside and start setting up.”

“Let me handle it babe. I can do it a lot  _ faster _ .”

A quick sympathetic pat on the shoulder was all Jaime saw of Bart before he disappeared along with the half a dozen grocery bags in the boot. Grinning, Jaime slammed the boot shut and trekked up the brick driveway to their house. The new house feeling still hadn’t worn off. He still felt elated that he and Bart had managed to buy their own house relatively quickly.

He smiled warmly as he scanned the outside walls of the house knowing that they only served to protect the loving environment he and Bart got to come home to everyday after a mission. It was their safe haven. A place where they could be themselves and not feel the pressures that came with being a superhero. And that atmosphere  _ never  _ changed.

Jaime strode through the front door and froze with a dropped jaw.

“ _ Surprise!!! _ ” he beamed wide with his ta-da arms, “Isn’t it crash?”

Even when he blinked, Jaime could still see the image in his mind. The house had been completely saturated in Halloween decorations. There were fake cobwebs everywhere, carved and candle lit pumpkins, and posters of all of the cliche monsters in existence. And that was only the beginning… He still hadn’t processed all of the non-Halloween decorations which Bart had thrown in just to make the place look extra festive. He could have sworn Bart had reused some of their old pride party decorations.

“ _ Ay… _ Dios mio.”

Bart ran over and slung an arm around Jaime before proudly staring at the masterpiece before him. He gestured across the room starting from the message ‘Happy Halloween’ on the wall written in fake blood, to the skeleton hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the room.

“Pretty scary  _ right _ ?”

“I’ll say.” The context of Jaime’s murmured remark caused Bart to nudge him playfully.

“ _ Oh come on babe! _ It’s our first time hosting Halloween here! I had to make this place look crash!” Bart pleaded for the Grinch to get on board with the event of the season.

Jaime sighed, he should have been expecting this. Bart always went overboard and brought an unmatchable level of ‘extra’ to everything he did. It was ironically one of the many reasons Jaime loved him. Jaime knew how much it meant to Bart, so he let it go.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“If you think that now, wait until you see me in my costume!”

Jaime grinned as Bart wiggled his eyes for the brief moment he remained in the carpeted living room. The next thing Jaime knew, a vampire was standing before him flashing his fangs. Jaime raised his eyebrows and grinned to show he was impressed. Bart’s costume was pretty nice.

“You make a very  _ handsome  _ vampire Amor.”

“Thanks!”

Under the hypnotic trance Bart always had over him - even when he wasn’t dressed as a vampire - Jaime began admiring Bart’s features. The red on the inside, black on the outside cape only highlighted Bart’s auburn hair more (from a front view). Bart had a gorgeous smile and his plastic fangs were forcing him to highlight it - which was a major win.

Jaime couldn’t explain it, but the bright, red-velvet vest overlaying the white, long-sleeve shirt drove him crazy. It just made Bart look… for a lack of a better word; sexy. It was probably the fact that it was technically evening wear, which was classy by nature. The gold buttons on the alluring vest paled in comparison to his emerald eyes. And the crimson bow was no match for his ruby lips.

Bart was surprised when Jaime quickly closed the space between them before reaching up to gently pull out the fake fangs. In their place, Bart suddenly found Jaime’s lips. A pleased moan originated from somewhere in the back of Bart’s throat. As two strong hands slid down his sides, Bart began to grin. This day was about to get so much better.

_ [“Jaime Reyes, the guests will be here in half an hour. The average time you usually take to have se-] _

He groaned with annoyance as he pulled back from his lover. He knew the Scarab - as irritating as he was - had a point. There was no point getting started now because Jaime would be forced to rush, and that wasn’t fun for anyone.

“Uhh…  _ babe _ . You can’t just kiss me like that  _ and then stop! _ ” he whined, “That’s super moded!”

“ _ Lo siento Amor _ . Scarab reminded me we haven’t got time. Our guests will be here soon.”

“I can call and cancel!”

The genuine offer made a cheeky grin form on Jaime’s lips.

“You know we can’t do that.”

As Bart pouted, Jaime said the one thing that he knew would guarantee the return of a smile.

“We can pick up  _ after  _ the party. _ ¿Bien? _ ”

“Sounds like a crash plan to me.”

The grin Jaime had been searching for had now returned to the spot where it usually sat upon the speedster’s lips. There was something else that also had Bart excited.

“So babe, what costume are you going to wear?”

“¿No lo sé?”

“Personally, I think you’d make a sexy mummy.”

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to wear a costume.”

“You have to! It’s  _ Halloween _ !” he almost screeched.

“Alright, alright!” he held up placating hands as he chuckled. The things he did for his boyfriend.

Jaime disappeared into their bedroom to get changed while Bart took a minute to lay out dozens of bowls of snacks. That’s when he heard Spanish cursing coming from the bedroom. Bart dashed in straight away, bursting into laughter at the sight of Jaime knotted up in bandages.

“Amor, this  _ isn’t  _ funny.”

“Yeah it is,” he beamed apologetically before beginning to walk over, “here let me help you with that.”

Jaime sighed with relief as the Caucasian blurred around him for a nanosecond whilst freeing him from the bandages acting as a double knotted shoelace over his entire body. The shirtless man stood in his shorts, looking at Bart with confusion as Bart threw a single bandage over one of his shoulders before standing back to announce that he was done.

“¿Qué quieres decir? I’m barely wrapped up-  _ Oh. _ ”

Bart’s grin said it all. Jaime folded his arms and clicked his tongue.

“ _ You’re the one _ who said I had to wear a costume.”

“You are! You’re a  _ poorly  _ wrapped mummy.”

“That’s hardly in the spirit of things.”

“Okay fine.  _ Maybe  _ we should do a couple’s costume instead?”

An adorable look of confusion settled over Jaime’s face as he tried to figure out who Dracula’s partner was. In the end, he assumed Bart just meant that they could both be vampires. He’d never heard of a gay and bisexual vampire couple before, but he was happy to do it.

“So I’d also be a vampire?”

“Nope! I was thinking  _ we  _ could be a ghost. You could wear nothing but a bed sheet over you,” he rolled his shoulders innocently and couldn’t help but grin, “and I would also be underneath it as well.”

“Real funny Bart.”

“It was worth a try.”

Bart sighed in defeat before wrapping Jaime up properly in bandages. He was right, Jaime  _ did  _ make a sexy mummy. The little rivers of tanned skin sticking out amongst the pristine white bandages were making him hot under the collar. The tight bandages also did justice to Jaime’s muscular body.

_ God _ it was a flattering costume which meant he would be suffering all evening from temptation; but at the same time, it was better than a conservative one like his own. At least Bart would have something better than all of the sweets and confectionery laid out on the table - he’d have Jaime-flavored eye candy, which was his personal favorite.

“Gracias Amor.”

Jaime gave Bart a quick kiss on the lips before walking out of the room with a victorious grin. He didn’t even need the scarab to tell him about Bart’s hormone levels; Bart’s fatal level of attraction to him was extremely obvious. He knew they were lucky to both be in a relationship where they were both physically  _ and  _ emotionally attracted to one another. It was a spark that he knew would never die.

Back in the living room, Jaime spun around to face Bart who had slowly followed in his footsteps weighed down by impatience for the night to be over, “Well… I reckon the guests should be here soon-”

A smug doorbell cut him off.

Bart dashed to the door and amazingly didn’t run into a wall given how his eyes remained glued on Jaime till the last second.

“Wally!” he exclaimed with a chuckle as he drank in the Werewolf costume.

“Hey squirt!” The slightly taller redhead tried to ruffle Bart’s hair, but the younger speedster wouldn’t have a bar of it. Bart quickly reached out and grabbed Wally by the forearm.

“Don’t try to ruffle my hair cuz, or I’ll get my boyfriend to tear you a new one.”

“You think I’m scared of Jaime?” he scoffed before chuckling pitifully.

Jaime folded his arms before taking a few manly steps forward from the middle of the room. He stopped just short of overlapping Bart’s right shoulder with a fiercely protective look in his eyes.

Wally tried to gulp as subtly as he could when staring right into the windows of Jaime’s eyes. He even leaned back a little as he observed Jaime’s bulging musculature - a body that somehow seemed even more ripped each time he saw it.

“I’m gonna go help Dick,” he pointed weakly over his shoulder as his voice wavered before trying to regain some of its dignity, “We have lots of bags of candy to carry from the limo.”

And just like that, Wally vanished so quickly that he left his freckles behind hanging in mid-air. Bart immediately broke out into laughter as he turned and grabbed onto Jaime’s biceps lovingly.

“ _ That _ was so crash! I love you so much babe!”

“I love you more,  _ Amorcito _ .” he grinned as he slipped the smooth response in.

The two were already gazing at one another softly. Out of nowhere, they simultaneously combusted and broke out into a passionate kiss. Bart shoved Jaime into the wall and reached out to slam the door shut as the Latino groaned with pleasure. The two started ramping up until they froze hearing a knock at the door.

Jaime panted with frustration over Bart’s face as he deadpanned, “You were right Amor. We should have cancelled.”

Bart grinned cockily and pulled himself out of Jaime’s arms which chased him longingly, “You should listen to me more often. I’m  _ always  _ right babe.”

“ _ Yeah, yeah... _ ” Jaime shook his head with a wide, mocking grin. “Just open the door.”

Bart winked at his boyfriend before opening the door for a second time.

“Oh! Hey Dick! Come on in!  _ Love  _ the zombie costume! Wow!”

“Thanks! Happy Halloween you two,” he smiled warmly at the couple before they reciprocated.

“Where’s Wally?” the remaining speedster leaned past the acrobat to see if he could see his first cousin once removed.

“I don’t know. He was acting all squirrelly at the car. He’s probably just hungry.”

Jaime and Bart shared a knowing grin as Mr. Grayson traipsed further into the house to admire the decorations. Bart - who was under Jaime’s arm - was in the middle of accepting compliments from Dick when Wally finally reappeared.

“I just checked in with Barry and Iris! They’ll be coming too as soon as they drop the kids off with Jay.”

“What about your family Jaime?” the rich, undead heir shuffled on his feet, “Will they be joining us?”

“Not until much later. Milagro has some kind of party that they have to go and pick her up from. She didn’t want to come here because none of her friends would be here, but Ma and Pa wanted to make this a family thing.” He chuckled at Milagro’s misfortune with everyone else in the room.

“Feel free to dig into the candy cuz,” he leaned into Jaime, “ _ We _ bought extra just for you.”

“Huh.  _ Thanks! _ ”

Wally dashed off and began the candy inhaling marathon. Dick screwed up his face with amusement.

“I don’t want to watch this. Got anything fun for us to do in the meantime?”

“Si. We could play some darts, ping pong or cards.”

“I think I’ll try my hand at some darts…”

“Oh! I am going to take you both down!” the auburn speedster crowed.

“We’ll see about that Amor,” he teased before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

The three men walked off into the garage where the music was playing and began playing darts. It wasn’t long before Wally had joined in - and just as quickly been eliminated by none other than Dick Grayson. Bart did his best to cheer up his pouting cousin as both of their boyfriends fought it out for the win. 

Jaime ended up winning because Dick was startled by Wally cheering him on in the last round - a definitely  _ not  _ intentional distraction as revenge for having been polished off earlier.

It wasn’t long before Barry and Iris had arrived, but not before a handful of their close teammates had arrived. Tim had been a shark at cards, and Cassie had helped keep the atmosphere loud with all the good-natured yelling. Bart and Iris had exchanged plenty of playful barbs over the night. An additional rivalry (to their sibling one) was formed between Jaime and Milagro during some intense Uno. Bianca and Alberto left early too; not because they weren't enjoying themselves but because Milagro had a strict bedtime. Overall, everyone had plenty of fun over the course of the party. None of the activities at any point proved to be anything less than a hit.

Bart was indescribably relieved when they were able to shoo the last guest - who was still trying to poach as much candy as possible from what was left - out of the door.

“Bye Dick! Bye Wally!” he shouted from the door before slamming it shut and leaning against it.

The look in his eyes was unmistakable.

“You ready babe?”

“Si,” he grinned sultrily.

Bart dashed forward with a little too much enthusiasm and jumped onto his sturdy boyfriend. Unfortunately, he continually underestimated his ability to generate incredible amounts of velocity; which resulted in Jaime getting bowled over. Thankfully, Bart managed to quickly stick an arm out and soften their collision into the fluffy carpet. They chuckled like the fools they were.

“You’re  _ too  _ fast Amor,” he taunted from mirth-shining eyes.

“And  _ you’re  _ too irresistible,” he justified.

As Jaime began rolling his eyes, Bart kissed him causing his eyes to give up halfway and roll back with pleasure. Jaime hummed with pleasure as he grabbed onto his lover and held him tight. The silky cape was making a lot of noise as his hands moved beneath it.

“I think it’s time we got you out of this costume.” The remark was more of a practical one, Jaime having missed out on the opportunity to make it a flirtatious one. But Bart was there ready to pick up the tab.

“ _ You first _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone enjoyed it lmao. Feel free to comment I guess? Or don't? Up to you lol.


End file.
